world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111013-Beau-Sami
12:29 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:29 -- 12:29 CA: Hi Sami... 12:29 CA: I have AMAZZZZING NEWS... 12:29 AA: Hey Beau! 12:29 AA: I was just talking to Aura about how cute your ballgown is! 12:29 AA: And how sad I was that you wouldn't let me send pics. T_T 12:30 CA: I know it's amazing... 12:30 CA: but It is not suitable for well... 12:30 CA: this... 12:30 CA: anyway!... 12:30 AA: But what's your AMAZZZZING news?! 12:30 CA: I spoke to SO!... 12:30 AA: Oh, cool. She's nice. 12:30 AA: A little aloof, but really helpful. 12:31 CA: She told me that we're going to be safe!... 12:31 AA: Oh? How did she know that? 12:31 CA: Despite Jack, and Tlaloc, or anyone else!... 12:32 CA: I don't know how she knew, but I will take any good newds... 12:33 AA: Good newds? Are you propsitioning me, Beau? <3 12:33 AA: No, but seriously. That IS good news. 12:33 CA: Ugh, this phone is horrible for typing and you know that... 12:33 AA: Hahaha. 12:34 CA: God, I hope Butler crashes soon so I can take his butlertop again... 12:34 AA: So did she tell you anything else? 12:34 CA: yes!... 12:34 CA: but this is not that good news... 12:34 CA: She said that RC is not to be trusted... 12:34 AA: Hmm. I've been hearing that a lot lately. 12:34 CA: that we should avoid talking to her at all costs... 12:35 AA: Null didn't trust her either. Neither did Balish, but he doesn't trust anyone... 12:35 AA: But Null doesn't like SO either. 12:35 AA: SOOOOO much drama up in here. 12:35 AA: RC was really nice to me when I talked to her. Both online and when I met her on Dorse. 12:36 AA: She was a lovely host, gave us tasty beverages and then helped us paint each other's nails and have a slumber party. 12:36 CA: wait... 12:36 CA: Dorse?... 12:36 CA: Met her?... 12:36 AA: Yeah, that dream place we go to when we sleep. I told you about that, right? 12:36 CA: I'm out of the loop more than I thought... 12:36 CA: no you did not... 12:36 AA: And how I met the troll girl and it turns out they really are aliens and also RC really was dead? 12:37 AA: And RC is also an alien but a different kind of alien. 12:37 CA: Mhmm... 12:38 CA: This is all very interesting... 12:38 AA: We had these awesome pajamas there. Except RC's pajamas were really showy and....grown up, I guess. But she's a lot older than us so that makes sense. 12:38 AA: But ours were cool purple ones. 12:38 CA: What did this dream world look like?... 12:39 AA: Well my room basically looked the same, except there was no door and it was palette swapped to a darker purple-ier shade. 12:40 AA: And then there were a bunch of flowers outside where I met null, and then a ton of stairs down to RC's bedroom. 12:40 AA: Which I guess might also be her crypt? She had a bit of a vampire thing going. 12:41 CA: I feel immense pity for the cheery girl that is cursed with lands of a unpleasent disposition... 12:43 CA: sami you should see if you can visit my land... 12:43 AA: That'd be cool. I'd be happy to leave my land. 12:46 CA: ohh, how I miss the chats we used to have without this game and it's fu... 12:46 CA: *flippin drama... 12:49 AA: It's okay, you don't have to switch your swears for me, Beau. <3 12:49 AA: I had to give them up because of that drama with the Colonel, but I don't mind them. 12:50 CA: Oh stop those Hearts Sami, any longer and I'll have to assume you love me... 12:50 AA: It's actually killing me not to use them with some of the crud that's been going down. 12:50 AA: Hahaha. 12:51 AA: You are one of my best friends, CA! Of course I love you. <3 12:51 CA: D'aww, love you too <3 ... 12:53 CA: who knows, keep it up and I'll get you a ballgown of your very own!... 12:54 AA: Hahaha. I've always kinda wanted to dress all FANCY~! like that. But the Colonel stopped letting me buy fancy clothes like that when I got paint all over my fancy clothes before my cousin's wedding when I was 8. 12:55 CA: I think I have a pure white one that you can make your VERY OWN CANVAS... 12:55 AA: I had to be the flower girl with huge red and purple streaks down my skirt. 12:55 CA: hehehe... 12:56 AA: My cousin didn't speak to me for like a year. 12:56 CA: u_u ... 12:58 CA: oh did I tell you!... 12:58 CA: I found out what "fools" meant in my land... 12:58 AA: So it wasn't a sly dig at you? = P 12:59 CA: there are jesters EVERYWHERE... 12:59 CA: Some are IN the amber... 12:59 AA: Oh wow. That actually sounds kind of creepy! 12:59 CA: They are mostly adorable... 12:59 AA: I mean not as creepy as Nooseville here, but pretty creepy. 01:00 CA: Oh I have to ask... 01:01 CA: Do you have any books about shakespeare... 01:01 CA: By any chance?... 01:01 AA: Hmm? I don't really read the classics... 01:01 AA: ...I think I've got a couple of books that are BASED on Shakespeare. But they're all like....professional fanfic, or something. 01:01 CA: That's a shame, turns out one of the trolls is a big shakespeare buff... 01:02 AA: Fantasy writers love that one with all the fairies. 01:02 CA: What do they look like anyway?... 01:02 CA: Trolls I mean... 01:02 AA: They're like us, but their skin is gray, and they have horns that point straight down at their chests. 01:03 CA: ok, gray skin with horns... 01:03 CA: I can remember that... 01:03 CA: Anyway Sami, with that giant heart of yours, I'm sure there are others that desire your attention... 01:04 AA: Null made it sound like there was other stuff, but I didn't see any of it. 01:04 CA: Love you, goodbye <3... 01:04 AA: <3<3<3 01:04 CA: <3... 01:04 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:04 --